


you and i were made for this

by crickets



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	you and i were made for this

There's a sense of calm that comes over her when she realizes she has a choice.

Chloe's never really believed in the afterlife, heaven, all of that, but it's safe to say she's always felt deep down the presence of her own soul.

 _Undeniable._

 

\--

 

She had always been different than her friends, a bit of an odd bird. They called her obsessed, laughed at her collection of true crime novels, humored her when she talked about the things most people would rather never think about, changed the subject when it became too much.

 _Curious._

It was one of the first words Cal ever said to her when they met. He found her curious. And her own curiosity refreshing.

It's true he wasn't really her type. But neither she was his.

Still, he talked to her about life and death, human anatomy, post-mortem rituals and rites, souls, even. He talked about things that no one before him had thought to talk to her about.

 _Cal and Chloe: quite the pair_ , her friends would say. And his too.

But they both knew what the others didn't, and it was enough for them.

 _Together_ , they _were_ a pair.

 

\--

 

Truth is, she'd been waiting for that proposal. She had even planned to say yes. Reality is not quite how she had pictured it, but at the same time, strangely fitting. For them, the odd pair.

And later, when John Wakefield raises that blade and looks at her, _curious_ , Chloe feels at ease.

She makes her choice.

 _Two souls. Together. Bound by nothing._

And as she falls, it is the strongest she's ever felt.

 _-fin_


End file.
